Hunt for the Great Beast
by Jet556
Summary: When Professor Sokka hears legends of a great beast on an island he goes in search for it along with his assistant, Rion. Unknown to Sokka, his former friend Clayton is hunting the great beast also. Now its either Sokka finds the beast or Clayton does.
1. Cast

Hello all here is a fic that will have many colourful characters and a great plot.

Great Beast-Draco (OC)

Proffesor looking for great beast-Sokka (Avatar)

Hunter looking for the great beast-Clayton (Tarzan)

Proffesor's assistant-Rion(Di-gata Defenders)

Assistant's love interest-Kara(Di-gata Defenders)

Zoooligist- Professor Oak(Pokemon)

Cult Leader-Count Dooku(Star Wars)

Cult Second-in-command-General Greivous(Star Wars)

Pet-Balto(Balto)

Guide-Hewkjall(OC)


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

A large reptile moved across the shores of his home. He was Draco. Draco had two horns, two legs as well as two wings. Draco was a dragon of the prehistoric variety. He had an orca skin pattern like all of his kind. His forehead was red like blood or a rose. Draco had red eyes and two red spots under both of his wings. One of the spots was large, the other small. Draco saw what he wanted! Yaks, that was what he wanted. The people of the island on which he lived bred yaks. A tourist walked across the shore and saw Draco and since the tourist had a camera had taken a picture. Draco saw the tourist and started to chase the human. The human ran away and dropped his camera. The next day the camera was found by a farmer and was sent to the university of Animata to see what the picture was.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The University

The renowned professor Sokka was holding a meeting at the University. Sokka wore the clothing of a water tribe member but wore a fire nation top knot. He was thirty-two and liked by most of the people. The reason he was holding the meeting had to do with the strange picture that was taken on an island off the coast of Egypt. Next to him was his assistant Rion. Rion was from RaDos and in RaDos lots of strange sitings occoured so it was perfectly normal for him. The photo had been put on an over head.

"Fellow professors I would like to inform you that this picture is of an un-discovered creature!", said Sokka.

"It's just a camel!",said a professor.

"Put on the next picture Rion.", said Sokka.

"Yes sir!", said the twelve year old.

Rion put on a picture of a carving that had a similar form to the thing in the picture.

"This creature seems to be similar to the Great Beast, Draco. It could be a completely new species.", said Sokka.

"What is it that you want?", asked a professor.

"Give me enough money to be able to go to the island and look for the creature.", said Sokka.

"Very well. Your assistant will go with you!", said the professor.

Itr seemed that Sokka and Rion were going on a great adventure.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sokka and Rion stepped off of a boat and looked around the town. It seemed to be weather-beaten. Rion looked at it glumly.

"Where is this guide you hired?", asked Rion.

"He said he would send his niece to meet us.", replied Sokka.

A girl in a green dress with blonde pigtails walked towards the two.

"Hello I am Kara, my uncle Hewkjall sent me to meet you.", said the girl.

"Hello Kara, where is your uncle right now?", asked Sokka.

"He is at my cousin: Hewk's grave.", replied Kara.

"What happened to Hewk?" , asked Rion.

"He had tried to capture Draco.", replied Kara.

"Draco", asked Sokka.

"The dragon.", said Kara.

"Have you ever seen Draco?", asked Sokka.

"Only when he killed Hewk.", replied Kara.

A man with greyish brown hair in a trench coat walked towards them.

"So Kara these are the ones who sent me the letter?", asked the man.

"Yes uncle.", said Kara.

"Professor Sokka I'm pleased to meet you but there is another person who wants me as a guide.", said Hewkjall.

"Who?", asked Sokka.

"A hunter named Clayton.", said Hewkjall. "He is waiting for me at my house you can talk to him when we get there.", said Hewkjall.

They all started to walk to Hewkjall's house where Sokka found an old friend waiting for them.


End file.
